Cientos de millas
by MsAmantesDelFuego
Summary: Por fin volvió a ver a quien perdió hace tanto tiempo. Ahora solo debe encontrarla, por muy lejos que este. No la perderá otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

-Mama, ¿que están haciendo?

-Se están 'mudando'. Significa que vamos a vivir en otra casa.

-Pero yo no quiero vivir en otra casa.- Se lamentaba un gatito gris oscuro con rayas negras.

-Si, ¿que pasara con nuestros juguetes?- Continuaba su hermana, una gatita blanca y gris mas claro, un poco marronada, con gruesas rayas ligeramente oscuras.

-No os preocupéis.-Les intento tranquilizar su madre, una gata gris con rayas, al igual que su hija, ligeramente oscuras.-Todos nuestros juguetes y cosas serán movidos a la nueva casa, y puede que podamos hacer nuevos amigos ahí.

-¡Que guay!- maullaron al unisono ambos hermanos, saltando emocionados.

Los dueños, después de haber metido todos los libros y objetos en cajas, cogieron y metieron a la gata en un transportador y a los cachorros en otro. Ya habían hecho viajes de este modo, así que ninguno de los dos se asusto.

En el coche ambos transportadores estaban en las dos ventanas de los sitios traseros, protegidas por un cinturón, con una caja debajo que las levantaran y así los gatos pudieran ver por las ventana, la cual estaban abiertas por una pequeña rendija, que permitía la entrada de aire fresco. Los dos gatitos jugaban a peleas mientras que la madre miraba tranquilamente por la ventana.

Pero cuando el coche freno en un semáforo en rojo la vio.

Pudo ver a través de una calle, no muy lejos, en otra calle paralela a la suya, a una gatita. Era gris oscuro con rayas negras, como su hijo, y blanca por el hocico, la panza, las patas y el cuello, como su hija, y en tamaño era idéntica a ambos. No podía equivocarse, era ella.

-¡Sarah! ¡Sarah!- Gritaba en maullidos, y es que por fin había encontrado a su hija que se perdió hace tanto tiempo- ¡Sarah! ¡por aquí, hija!- Pero no la oía. La pequeña seguía caminando alegremente, con los ojos cerrados y sin dar señal de oír algo.

Su sangre se congelo cuando apareció delante de ella un gato muy grande de color negro y con pinta de ser muy fuerte. Su hija estaba en peligro.

-¡SARAH! ¡SARAH CUIDADO! ¡SARAH!- Los dueños se giraron y los gatitos dejaron de jugar cuando vieron a la gata golpeando la puerta de su transportador y dando vueltas alrededor de si misma, desesperada.

Fue en el ultimo segundo, cuando el gato negro llego a donde la gatita, cuando la gata pego un ultimo y fuerte grito y cuando el coche arranco de nuevo. Ese grito si le llego a la pequeña, quien llego a cruzar la mirada con su madre antes de que esta desaparezca.

 **¡Hola! Este es el segundo fanfic que publico :3**  
 **Me gusta mucho Chi Sweet Home y es una pena que haya tan pocos fanfics por ahi :( pero bueno, aqui teneis uno**  
 **Me he visto el anime, he leido hasta el volumen 7 del manga, y estoy viendo la nueva animacion estilo 3D que estan haciendo(van por el capitulo 19), digo esto en caso de que mas adelante en la historia Chi se reencuentre con su madre, decir que en este fanfiction nada de eso paso. Me parece que se reencontraba con ella en el volumen 12, aunque no estoy muy segura.**  
 **Bueno, ¡que disfruten!**


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedo mirando en dirección a la calle paralela. Le había parecido ver a alguien familiar, pero no recordaba quien. Sintió unos pasos y una especie de maullido en un tono muy grave. Se giro y vio enfrente suyo un gato grande negro con una raya en forma de luna blanca en el pecho. Se trataba de Blackie.

-¡Blackie!-saludo la gatita, sonriente

-Necesitas tener mas cuidado adonde vas- ella le presto un poco de atencion, no sin quitar su sonrisa -Ni si quiera me viste acercarme. Podía ser alguien peligroso y atacarte.

-¡Si! ¡Chi tendrá mas cuidado!

El suspiro, pues sabia que no lo iba a hacer. La rodeo y siguio caminando de largo.

-Blackie, ¿a donde vas?

-Iba al parque.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a jugar!- El suspiro.

-No todo es jugar. A veces debes aprender lecciones de la vida para seguir adelante, ¿sabes?

-¿Uh? ¿"leciones de la vida"?

-Y con eso me refiero... Hoy vamos a tener otra lección gatuna- Se giro dramáticamente cuando dijo eso.

-¡Yay! ¡Otra lección gatuna!- Aunque Blackie se lo tomaba en serio, para ella las lecciones gatunas eran otro juego mas.

-La lección de hoy es mas complicada que las demás, Chi.

-¿Eh? ¿mas complicada?-ella se sentó ladeando la cabeza, confusa. Ya le había dado bastantes lecciones gatunas, como orientación o esquivar peligros cuando va por la calle, aunque muchas de ellas ya se halla olvidado, Blackie aun le enseña con la esperanza de que supiera que hacer en el momento adecuado.

-Hoy te voy a enseñar a sobrevivir en la calle.

-¿Que pasa mama?-Pregunto el gatito gris.

Su madre, después de un ultimo grito, se quedo congelada mirando a la ventana, desde hace ya un tiempo. Los cachorros se habían quedado mirándola en silencio, preocupados.

-La he visto-Respondió con voz temblorosa sin moverse-La he vuelto a ver-elevo el tono de voz.

-¿A quien, mama?-Esta vez fue la gatita marronada

Esta vez la madre se giro, con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

-Por fin he encontrado a Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien, Chi, para sobrevivir debes de tener los sentidos bien abiertos.

-¿Los sentidos bien abiertos?

No estaban realmente en el parque, pero si estaban en una zona muy cercana, en un pequeño espacio de césped con algunos arbustos y algún que otro resto de ruinas. Blackie había marcado ese pequeño espacio como su territorio.

-Si. Es importante que afines bien tus sentidos, como el oído o la vista, cuando estés en un lugar que no sea seguro o conocido. Tus sentidos te ayudaran a prevenir grandes desastres, por eso es importante tenerlos bien abiertos.

La gatita estaba maravillada y con todo el interés puesto en lo que el gato mayor tenia que decirle. El sonrió para sus adentros.

-Por eso la primera lección de hoy ¡va a ser el olfato!- Señalo a su nariz. -Chi, ¿recuerdas cuando te comiste aquel pollo frito que estaba podrido?

Chi trato de recordar, y cuando se acordó, de inmediato puso una cara de molestia y se le revolvieron las tripas-Chi lo recuerda-murmuro entre dientes. El asintió

-¿Y recuerdas lo que Kochi y yo te dijimos?

Ella cambio su expresión a una de curiosidad-¿Uh? Chi no recuerda nada que ocurriera después. El suspiro.

-Debes oler la comida antes de comértela. El olfato es muy importante para los animales. No solamente puede ayudarte a guiarte y a encontrar algo que estés buscando, oler la comida puede avisarte prevenirte de que te quieres comer, ya sea algo pasado, como el pollo frito, o veneno.

-¿"Veneno"?

-El veneno... es algo que nos mata.-Chi se asusto con eso.-Se encuentra en algunos alimentos, olerlos antes de comerlos puede prevenir que comas algo envenenado y mueras.

El trato de sonar tranquilo, pero Chi ya tenia todo el pelo erizado y el cuerpo encogido, con los ojos contraídos de terror.

-¿Porque... habría "veneno" en la comida?-pregunto temblorosa.

Blackie miro a otra dirección pensando en todo lo que podría responderla sin causarle tal terror a la comida que acabe no comiendo en su vida,... o no aceptando comida de los humanos ¿como podría decírselo? ¿como podría decirle que algunos humanos odian los gatos por ser unos molestos y unos ladrones y que, por ello, les ofrecen comida envenenada para deshacerse de ellos? ¿Como? ¿Si ella misma se identifica como un humano y no como un gato, como decírselo? Miro al suelo y cerro los ojos. Luego levanto la vista hacia ella y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Eso sera otra lección de mas adelante.

Chi solo trago saliva, asustada. Blackie se levanto de un salto y fue a un arbusto. Cuando volvió, tenia un pez tostado en la boca. Se lo dejo delante a Chi, quien volvió de sentir terror a alegría.

-¡Un pez!¡Yay!-Blackie la paro de comerse el pez con una pata.

-Chi, recuerda lo que te dije antes.

-¿Uh?¿que me dijiste antes?

-Te lo dije hace unos minutos- Dijo el, empezando a desesperarse. Chi se quedo pensativa.

-¡Ah! ¡Chi recuerda!-Anuncio alegre. El también se alegro por ello-Chi debe de olerlo antes de comerlo.

El negro asintió satisfecho -Muy bien, Chi.

Ella se acerco a oler el pez.

-¿Hueles algo raro?

-Chi no huele nada.-El ladeo la cabeza incomprensible.

-Vuelve a intentarlo.

Ella volvió a oler profundamente el pescado, esta vez pegando su nariz a la comida.

-¿Ahora?

-Chi huele algo raro, pero no sabe que es.

-A veces, tocarlo con las patas y olerlo con la boca un poco abierta ayuda a captar mejor el olor. Inténtalo, ¿lo hueles mejor?

Ella empezó a golpearlo con las patas hasta que quedo mas abierta la raja que lo partía a la mitad. Olio bien, saboreando con la lengua el olor que le llegaba. Se decepciono.

-Huele a podre

-Exacto. Este pescado, por delicioso que pareciera al principio, en realidad estaba podrido, y por eso no debes comértelo.-Chi se decepciono aun mas, tumbándose en el suelo.

-Ahora Chi tiene hambre.-Él hizo un gesto nervioso.- ¿Porque guardaba Blackie pescado podre?

-Estoo... tenia pensado darte esta lección de este modo, jajaja-Rió nervioso. La verdad era que lo había guardado ahí hacia unos días y se le había olvidado.

Ya habían llegado a la nueva casa. Los humanos descargaban cajas por todo el suelo. Los gatitos jugaban entre las cajas, explorando los nuevos rincones de la nueva casa. Mientras, ella solo se quedaba sentada en el suelo, mirando a sus patas.

Aun recordaba el día que la había perdido. Se dio cuenta tarde de que su hija menor ya no la seguía. Para cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscarla, la pequeña ya no estaba en ninguna zona cercana donde pudiera encontrarla. Empezó a temerse lo peor. Recordó que, después de volver a casa sin una de sus hijas, los humanos habían imprimido papeles con fotos de Sarah que debajo ponía "Se busca". Lo malo fue que solo esparcieron esos papeles por zonas lejanas a los Yamada.

 **Muchas gracias a Princesa del Tikal por seguir leyendo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

-Bien Chi, una vez aprendiste la primera lección, es hora de continuar con la lección numero dos: el tacto

-A Chi le gusta tocas cosas suaves y blanditas.-Dijo entusiasmada, estirando las patas.

Ya habían salido de esa pequeña zona con césped y se dirigían esta vez al parque.

-No se trata de como es lo que tocas, si no de seleccionar que es lo que tocas.-Se paro al lado de un muro rocoso con muchos salientes.-Se que tu salto es muy débil y no puedes subirte a los muros, por eso debes de aprender a escalarlos.

-Chi ya había escalado arboles antes.

-Inténtalo entonces.-Señalo con la cabeza el muro.

Chi pego un salto y se agarro a las piedras con las garras como si nada.

-¡Chi puede hacerlo!-Intento subir, pero al despegar una de sus patas resbalo y se cayo al suelo.-¡Chi no puede hacerlo!

-Eso es porque te agarraste a una zona con muy poco saliente, ¿ves?- le señalo con la pata donde había puesto ella las suyas, en unas piedras que apenas sobresalían del cemento que las unía.-Es mejor si clavas tus uñas en piedras que sobresalen mejor.-Y escalo apoyando las patas en piedras que sobresalían mas. Chi quedo maravillada por su rapidez.

-¡Que increíble Blackie!

El paro a subirse a un muro de al lado que era la mitad de alto que el rocoso.

-Ahora tu.

-¡Si!-Empezó a saltar de piedra en piedra por todas las que había usado Blackie, donde a ella le cabían las cuatro patas o usaba las delanteras para agarrarse y las traseras para impulsarse.

-Ya casi estas. Lo estas haciendo muy bien.

-¡Yay!-pero en el ultimo salto se entusiasmo demasiado. Iba a caer hasta que él estiró el cuello y consiguió atraparla a tiempo.-¡Wow!¡Blackie eres maravilloso!-grito ella mientras él buscaba las fuerzas para subirla con tan poco apoyo.

Una vez arriba, empezaron a caminar a lo largo de los muros. Algunos de ellos eran muy finos, los cuales también le servían de practica a la pequeña.

-Es hora de empezar nuestra tercera lección: la vista.-Dijo, parándose en una esquina. En la esquina de en frente se encontraba el parque.-Dime, Chi, que ves.

-¡Chi ve el parque!.-grito antes de saltar. Blackie la freno.

-No tan rápido. Fíjate en la entrada, ¿que ves?

Ella miro a la entrada, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

-Chi no ve nada.

-Fíjate bien.

Estiro el cuello mirando fijamente.

-Chi sigue sin ver nada.

-¿Estas segura?

A este punto, Chi estaba al borde de la esquina, con las patas agarradas como pudo. Miro fijamente la entrada. De repente, un movimiento capto su atención.

-¡Ah!¡Chi ve algo!-Se quedo mirando fijamente y vio salir del césped una lagartija-¡Chi ve presa!

-El truco para cazar es ver sin ser visto. Chi, tienes que preparar un método para saltar sobre la presa sin que ella te vea.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Chi ya se había impulsado y había saltado directa a la lagartija. No se había preparado bien para saltar, ni mucho menos había calculado el salto, por lo que a medio camino antes de llegar al suelo, se arrepintió de haber saltado. Llego al suelo con un estruendo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza. La lagartija logro escapar justo antes de que ella cayera.

-Que dolor...-se quejaba, todavía tirada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes, Chi, cazar es algo costoso de aprender.-Suspiro Blackie.

Aquella noche había vuelto a su casa agotada. Después de que sus hijos y los dueños se durmieran, ella había salido a buscar a su hija perdida. Maulló por todo el lugar e incluso le pregunto a gatos vecinos y callejeros si la habían visto.

-Sarah-se lamentaba-Espero que nadie te haga nunca daño.

Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo

 **Ya tengo los volumene ¡yay!**


End file.
